Lawless
by gurenmark1
Summary: The after life is a lawless wasteland of pain and suffering. As war forms over the horizon and more and more lives are put at stake Ichigo must choose between two worlds each holding a woman he loves. Ichigo will learn more about himself and his dark origins as he embarks on becoming the greatest hero of the living and dead world


Chapter 01- Lawless

In life humans have fought amongst themselves tirelessly. Some fight to protect; others fight to obtain a sense of peace. There is an almost infinite reason as to why humans fight. In death however they are told they will obtain some sort of peace, some sort of reward. This however is a lie. The Seireitei, the place where souls went to go find the peace they were promised. They never find it what they find is more war, but instead of against his fellow man it is against the beings known as Hollows. They are mindlessly hunger, hunting down the souls of humans to devour and feed on. They permanently destroy a soul not allowing it to return to the cycle of reincarnation. They gain power from this and after devouring many souls they obtain a sense of intelligence. They are the most dangerous for the mindless beast can now think.

The only defense for a human's soul against this menace is the 13 court guard squads. Each tasked with the protection of the Seireitei and defenseless souls. This is the story of a unique soul reaper chosen by fate to fight on the side of the just.

Ichigo kurosaki avoided the punch that was intended for his gut by sidestepping the blow easily. He brought his leg up in a hard kick to the guys face knocking the punk back into a wall where he hit his head hard knocking him out. Ichigo sighed as he looked around him. Three guys lay sprawled out on the ground knocked out in the alley. It was the second time this week he'd been in a fight. He really didn't have time for this. He was going to be late to school because of this fight, not that his teacher would care.

He sighed and walked over to the place where they'd ambushed him at the mouth of the alley. He picked up the school briefcase that was required by his school and slung it over his shoulder before he walked away hand in pocket. As he walked to school not bothering to hurry up seeing as he was already late. As he walked he was gawked at by a large number of people. It was usual for him to have people looking at him considering his shockingly bright orange hair. Most people thought it was dyed, but in truth it was his natural hair color.

His hair caused him to get in a lot of fights, at one time he'd considered dying it, but as he'd been looking at black hair dyes he remembered how proud his mother had been of his hair, always boasting about her 'Special' boy. He'd promptly left the store, and gone home. He finally walked through the school gates as the bell rang. He wondered how many periods he'd missed.

He walked up the 5 flights of floors to his classroom briskly. He opened the sliding door into his homeroom and walked in. Several kids glanced at him then back at their work before doing a double take. Ichigo walked past them to his seat before he was stopped by the teacher.

"Mr. Kurosaki, as much as the school prides it's self on staying out of a student's personal affairs we do have a limit to what we can turn a blind eye to…," said the teacher adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah so," said Ichigo pausing on his way to his seat.

" We cannot ignore injuries on a person, especially one that is bleeding," the teacher finished.

Ichigo realized that a warm liquid was running down is forehead and down his face. He put his hand to his face and pulled it away. His hand came back covered in blood.

"Miss Arisawa if you would be so kind as to take Mr. Kurosaki to the nurse's office," said the teacher choosing Tatsuki out of all the students.

Ichigo silently cursed, why the teacher had to choose her of all people why not keigo or Chad.

"Of course teach," she said rising from her seat before walking past Ichigo, grabbing him by the wrist and leading him out of the room.

"Listen Tatsuki…," he began before she rounded on him; her eyes were like daggers.

"Not one word," she hissed.

Ichigo complied; he gulped knowing full well the full extent of Tatsuki's wrath from past experiences. She led him down the hall right into the nurse's office. She pushed him in first before following after him slamming the door shut behind her. Ichigo turned to Tatsuki smirking to make a snide remark when he found himself face to face with her. She looked into his eye's concern showing; she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. It was a brief gentle kiss that last for only a second.

As she pulled away a light brush on her cheeks she spoke, "Idiot… I was worried."

Ichigo blushed as his girlfriend leaned her head on his chest and hugged him. Tatsuki very rarely displayed such emotions to him. Yesterday had been the 'anniversary'. Tatsuki had called him several times but he hadn't answered once. He didn't know why he hadn't, but for some strange reason he couldn't find it in himself yesterday to talk to her.

After a moment she pulled away and looked up at her boyfriend. He gave her a weak smile. She returned the smile gently before she hit him in arm.

"What the Hell Tatsuki, that hurts," he said rubbing his now numb arm.

"It's supposed to idiot!" she said turning around to the nurse's cabinet full of medical tools.

Ichigo sighed and took a seat behind her. He and Tatsuki were childhood friends; they'd gone to the same dojo when they were kids. After his mother's death everyone seemed to want nothing to do with him… everyone but Tatsuki that is. After a week of morning he'd secluded himself in his room and just cried. Tatsuki didn't like that, especially because it'd left her without a sparring partner. She'd stormed into the house, run up the stairs right to his room. She hadn't bothered knocking just kicked the door in and grabbed him by the ear and dragged him outside. She'd then proceeded to kick his ass. She'd been relentless, punching and kicking him until he was a bruised bloodied mess.

Finally he'd had enough and fought back as hard as he could to the best of his ability. All the while the sadness that had been clouding him vanished. So focused on the fight he didn't have time to feel sorry for himself, only to block and counter each of Tatsuki's blows. Then after half an hour of fighting they laid on the ground panting. They were both bruised dirty and tired. They laid there for what felt like hours just looking up at the sky; then Tatsuki spoke.

"Listen Ichigo, I know your mom meant the world to you. I know you meant the world to her as well, but just because she's gone don't mean that the world around you stops. You got to keep going, you got 'ta keep going and live a life she would be proud of because it's what she'd of wanted," said Tatsuki looking over at Ichigo. Ichigo looked over at her and gave her one of his goofy grins that'd he'd use to always wear. Tatsuki rolled her eyes and looked away.

Ichigo winced as Tatsuki pressed the alcohol dipped cotton ball to his cut.

"Don't be such a baby Ichigo," she said.

"It stings," he complained as she dabbed at his cut.

"Maybe you'll remember this next time you want to go and fight," she said taking the cotton ball away from his cut.

"They picked a fight with me," said Ichigo complaining before Tatsuki smacked a Band-Aid right onto his forehead hard.

"That's why I am going to pick you up from now on in the morning. The punks around here know not to mess with me already," said Tatsuki smirking.

Ichigo sighed and looked at his grinning girlfriend, he couldn't think of a prettier girl in the world at that moment. Maybe that was why at that moment he couldn't resist what he did next. He pulled her to him and kissed her. She was shocked by Ichigo's abrupt show passion but did she not resist him. She closed her eyes and threw herself into the kiss and deepened it. She allowed Ichigo to pull her to his lap roughly. She felt his length pressing against her rear insistently. Almost on instinct she found herself grinding against him each motion against her womanhood causing her amazing amounts of pleasure.

Ichigo let his hands roam over his girlfriend freely. This wasn't his first time doing this kind of stuff with Tatsuki, he knew every sensitive spot on her body. A kiss here and a stroke there turned her into a sexually ravenous beast. Most guys would try and take advantage of her for that but he didn't. He wasn't usually all that horny, but on occasion one of them would initiate it to satisfy their sexual need.

Ichigo's fingers found her woman hood and began rubbing it gently. She moaned against his lips as she continued to grind on him. He allowed his fingers to go into her panties and stroke her folds with his bare finger. She moaned again, and pulled away from him. She panted out of breathe from their kissing; her face red with embarrassment as he continued his ministrations.

"Ichigo…," she began as Ichigo slid his finger into her.

"D-don't… don't do that when I'm t-talking," She said, stuttering each time his finger delved deeper into her.

"Mhmm," he said as he nibbled on her neck.

"Damn it…," she said breathily almost all herself control completely erode by his touch.

Ichigo paused for a moment repositioning her so she sat on his lap facing him, giving him better access to her chest and lips.

"Ichigo we're in school…," she finally panted out hoping that reminding him of that fact would stop him.

Ichigo paused seeming to of comprehended her reasoning, then he kissed her again. Tatsuki's self-control vanished as his tongue slid along her lips pleading for entrance into her mouth. She gave him entrance into her mouth happily. Their tongues instantly began a wrestling match for dominance. Ichigo's tongue winning in the end; allowing him to have free rein over her mouth as he continued his ministrations on her body. His hands working furiously to do her school jacket . He broke the kiss as he looked down to see what he was doing. Tatsuki continued to grind into him impatiently as he stripped her. As he undid her last button and revealed her dark blue bra beneath it she reached up and grabbed his jacket and tore it off, the buttons cascading across the floor. Tatsuki attacked his body like a wild beast her mouth going up and down his body almost feral in her assault.

She couldn't lie when I came to Ichigo's body, it was sexy. His tight abs was only accented by the scars that riddled his body. Ichigo let out a low growl of pleasure as she continued down wards on his bare chest. Ichigo lifted his hips as she tugged on his pants giving her the ability to pull them off of him. She pulled down his pants and underwear all at once reveal his erect manhood.

Ichigo had been her first, and also her only, so she didn't have much in the way of experience with different cocks. However she was 100% sure that there was no other man in the world who's penis could please her like Ichigo's had. It filled her up and then some. His hot manhood pulsating inside of her as he pumped into her was unimaginable pleasure only she had experienced. She however loved making Ichigo squirm showing her lover that she give just as good as she got.

She stroked his length gently, almost lovingly. Ichigo shivered at her cool touch on his man hood, sparks of pleasure traveling though him. He looked down and watched as she looked up at him, her eye's glazed over with lust, her mouth mere centimeters from his tip. She was rubbing him slowly almost teasingly, it was driving him mad. He thrusts his hips forward trying to push his way into her mouth. Tatsuki smirked. God it felt good to know she was wanted, sometimes being with a guy that seemed to hardly interest in you made you self-conscious.

Ichigo saw her glance up at him as she put his tip to her lips, parting them slightly allowing her tongue to slip out and lick his tip. He moaned at this act. She engulfed his head fully using her tongue to wrap around his length. He let out another louder moan at her actions. She pushed his length deep into her mouth gagging when she got half way and pulling it out. She panted looking up at her boyfriend. Ichigo smirked at her and rose from his seat and pulled Tatsuki up. He pushed her back onto one of the beds in the nurse's office. She was panting, lust still clouding her eyes. He reached down and lifted her skirt and pulling off her underwear. He smiled as he saw her wet womanhood. Ichigo gently touched it with his finger. She moaned, sensitive to just this simple action. He pushed his finger in gently causing Tatsuki to let out a soft moan of pleasure. Ichigo smirked and leaned in and captured her nub between his teeth and began suckling it. Tatsuki let out a loud moan. Ichigo continued to finger her gently until she was sopping wet with her own juices and his saliva. Finally Tatsuki couldn't stand it anymore.

"Don't… don't tease me," she said pulling his fingers away.

Ichigo smirked as he positioned his tip at her entrance before pushing into her. She moaned out in pleasure unable to hold it in; she grabbed the bed pillow and bit into it to stifle her moans. Her mind completely overpowered by the bliss of his manhood. He was going fast, the sound of their bodies slapping together loud and echoing in the empty room.

"I'm… I'm c-cumi-ing,"she said as her walls clamped around his length.

Ichigo pushed into deeply with his manhood as her walls clamped down and she released, her womanhood practically milking his seed from him forcing him to released inside of her. He leaned down and kissed Tatsuki gently as they climaxed together. As he pulled away from the kiss Tatsuki hit him playfully on his chest.

"What was that for?" panted Ichigo.

"For being a dummy," she replied smiling, a light blush coming across her cheeks.

…

Ichigo lay on the bed in the nurse's office looking up at the ceiling. Tatsuki had gone to Karate practice a long time ago leaving him alone. He was trying to figure out what had brought about the random act of passion he had enacted. That was when he heard the screeching cry of a beast. He got up and looked out the window curious about the roar. He saw a giant green humanoid like monster standing in the middle of the schoolyard. Its body was lean and muscular. Its face was covered with a fish like mask. Ichigo stood there in the school as he saw the monster stomp towards the dojo.

Ichigo thought of Tatsuki as the creature approached the building were the karate team was practicing that day. He ran bolted from the window down the corridor nearly crashing into several students. He leapt down each flight of stairs in great bounds. He panted as he came to the karate dojo and saw the giant creature raise its hand.

For Ichigo time stopped as the monster brought its hand down intending to smash the building. "Tatsuki!"

…

Rukia Kuchiki walked through the gate way deliberately. Her eyes were calm and focused. She looked around as to where the gate had taken her. She stood atop a building that over looked a field; she guessed the field was for recreational use. She saw several teenagers walking off the property merrily talking and joking. She realized she was atop of a school. This fact worried her. The gate had been keyed to put her near a hollow that had been causing problems for soul reapers in the area.

If the gate had put her here she knew that lots of humans were in danger. She quickly focused her mind to find any foreign spiritual pressures of note. She sensed three. One she recognized as a human girls, the second a male whose spiritual pressure was staggeringly high, and finally the hollow.

"This is bad it's poised to attack already," she said looking toward where she felt the hollows spiritual pressure emanating from. She quickly leapt from the roof and dashed across the sky in time to see the hollow raise its fist and bring it down hard on the roof of a building.

She cursed she was already failing in her mission; there would definitely be some casualties from that attack. She dove down like a bird of prey drawing her sword and bringing it down on the Hollows back. It let out a roar of pain and staggered forward destroying more of the building before it vanished. She cursed it'd gotten away, but she knew it'd be back. She looked around the rubble for any souls that she would need to guide back to the soul society. She saw none. As she was about to move away from the building she was hit roughly out of the way. She fell face first into the ground, in a very undignified manor. She got up slowly rubbing her nose, trying to figure out what had hit her when she saw a lone teenage boy moving rubble and looking around for something or someone. Had he…? No he couldn't of…

The boy looked back at her, "Hey you, shorty cos-playing as a samurai, come help me move this rubble."

She was stunned he could see her, but how? Then the hollow came back, and it brought friends. Rukia cursed as she saw two more hollows besides the one that had been with her target. She braced herself sword raised to attack. She didn't know if she could handle this many by herself. Especially ones that were this powerful.


End file.
